logan_high_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan High School Wiki
UPDATE: Brother Gnewikow and his All-Knowing Ministries Knew About Your Pitiful Attempt at an Underground Movement the Whole Time That's right, nothing can escape His watchful eye. He permitted The Wiki to exist thus far to provide an illusion of "free speech," but the Ministry of Love, Ministry of Truth, and Ministry of Aristotle have finally brought down their Iron Fist, once and for all blocking The Wiki from the sacred realm of School Wifi. Citizens have been warned that this wiki is an example of the Gnewikow Administration's ability to giveth and taketh away at its whim. No evildoer escapes His view, nor any scheme or plot. Long Live Brother Gnewikow. Letter to Administrators in Event of First Contact To Gnewikow, Forde, DePaolo, Duffrin, or whomever finds this first, I am sorry. Admittedly, not all that sorry. Not sorry enough to not make this wiki. But I am sorry. Sorry that you have to see this. Sorry that we went from a small satirical corner of the internet to whatever problem you may construe this to be. Sorry to think that you probably won't find it all that funny. And most of all, sorry that your reading of this very sentence likely means the redeath of this Wiki. You see, this Wiki was never meant for your eyes, but now that it has reached them, you will likely jump to conclusions. "They defamed our school!" "They made fun of my lack of hair!" "They were open and frank in their opinions!" All of these are conclusions you will likely draw (aside from the hair one if you're Mr. Carlson) as you browse the regrettably vast depths of our Wiki. And it would be understandable for you to do so. However, I hope that that will not be all. I hope, even as you find some of the darker pages, that you will take it all with a grain of salt. Before you put your nickel down and brand our Wiki a disgrace to our school, I'd like you to consider the benign context of this Wiki. It was made by a group of students who love this school. The teachers, the classes, the spirit this school contains, all of it. Sure, we may occasionally poke fun at the parts we find displeasurable, but on the whole we love this school and all it stands for. This Wiki has been an outlet for much of our satirical energy, so it may at times seem to express a hatred, disrespect, or similar sentiment towards the school. However, this couldn't be further from the truth. Any such article that pops up we try our best to censor. No, this Wiki we have so long embraced is a reflection of the youthful wackiness students so often need to express. It makes us laugh, gives us an excuse to let fly our humor and angst, and above all, reflects the exuberant and jovial spirit that the youth of Logan High possess. So as you read, go ahead and draw your conclusions. As you read, there is nothing stopping you from rounding up students and putting them through the administrative meat grinder. As you read, be upset with the somewhat over-the-top articles as you undoubtably will. But as you read, please remember that we, the contributors of the Logan Wiki, were only looking to laugh and be merry, and mean no harm to you or anyone else. Read on, friend, and enjoy. Mission Statement Welcome to the fuckin LHS wiki. This website is made up of a series of articles that pertain to the happenings at Logan High School in La Crosse WI. We invite any newcomers to feel free to explore the wondrous pages in this Wiki, and for those who are even more adventurous, you can edit the hell out of this. Logan is some shithole high school in La Crosse, Wisconsin. It is brick. It also has carpet. But not everywhere. Just some places. But yes. Carpet. And brick. Yup, brick and carpet. In some places. If you look at the top of this page, you can find quick links to Popular Pages, our critically acclaimed Ranger News, as well as the History of the Wiki. You can also just start your adventure by hitting the "Random Page" button found in the Explore column. We even encourage you to contribute to this community by creating a page yourself, leaving a long-lasting impression that you can one day show your grandchildren. Enjoy! -The Logan High School Wiki Team Recent Pages (alphabetized) (Please note that more pages can be found here) *If there are no new pages, you can help by expanding it* Attractive Hair Committee Choloqueous Zarbomdem Racism is Stupid Ranger Finger Ranger Success Registration Soft and Delicious Demon Bread Banana Touch Idiotic Idioms Q and A Q: So I can literally just make a page and write whatever I want on here? A: Yes! Q: Why did you guys choose to make this website in the first place? A: It is a way of filling the void inside of us that is made up of all of our darkest fears and anxieties, our soul trying to cry out for help, feeling like we are in a place that we belong but silently embracing the knowledge that we won't amount to anything on this planet. Q: Wait. Why haven't you guys gotten in trouble for making this wiki? A: Honestly we have no fucking clue. I figured that by now I would either be in detention or publicly executed. This Wiki is UnDead This used to be a dead wiki. You can help by expanding it. Official Subreddit/Twitter I am pleased to announce, from the creators of the Logan High School Wiki, the all new '''Logan High School Subreddit! '''Feel free to edit the hell out of it right here. I am pleased to announce, from the creators of the Logan High School Subreddit. the all new '''Logan High School Twitter! '''Check this shit out right here A Window into the Past http://www.sdlax.net/logan/ Sister Wiki Thats right! Other people are doing this too!! Go check out our buddies at Mountain Home High School in Idaho Cool Math Games/Choco Taco Unfortunately, Cool Math Games has been blocked by some who would let our youth's minds rot. Support the effort to get it unblocked here. We're almost half way there! We’re so close! Also, we have launched an effort to increase Choco Taco ratings on the Klondike website. You're encouraged to share reviews on the Choco Taco page. Special Pages These are all the pages of pages, reference pages, etc. Blast From the Past The Expired Pages are an archive of all past pages. Wonder where your old page went? It's probably here. It gets too messy here on the main page, so go here to look at pages from months past. There is also a button for easy access at the top of this page. . Pages Without Categories Since most of our pages have no category, this is a good way to see pretty much all the pages. . Page Requests Want a page, but don't currently have the creative juices, want to come back later, or are lazy? Go here to either request a page or look for page ideas. Remember to add them to the alphabetic page directory and remove them from the requested pages if you write one. . Legal and Human Decency Disclaimer . Most Recent Fuck-ups The Commons* *fun fact: this photo was taken in 2018, but Gabe Miller (pictured far right) died in 2017. Category:Browse